


Brought Up Right

by AdelleAngel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelleAngel/pseuds/AdelleAngel
Summary: Lucy's life has gone down the drain. Her mother's dead, her dad disappeared, and she has no idea how she is going to survive. Then, she meets a kind stranger, who isn't really strange at all. She learns that things aren't what they seem, as she uncovers secrets from her past. Now on a mission, she will figure out exactly what happened the night of her mother's death. Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net





	Brought Up Right

Prologue  
“Stay away from me and my family, Ivan I mean it,” a tall blonde warns the man in front of her.  
He glares at her.“This isn’t over Layla, You only think you escaped all those years ago, but you will never be rid of me.” The man turns and walks off.  
Layla sighs, relief washing over her. It may not be the last time she sees him, but she’s glad it’s over for now. So concentrated on her relief she doesn’t see the knife before it’s too late and it makes its way across her neck. She falls down unable to speak as the blood gurgles from her neck and she stares up at her attacker. His smile makes her sick, but it’s the last thing she sees before she’s gone.  
In the distance the attacker speaks into a phone, “It’s done boss.” The man hangs the phone up and stares at the forged suicide note in his hand. He shakes his head and walks off to deliver the note to a mailbox. On the side of the mailbox reads Heartfilia.  
...

Lucy stares at the casket in front of her solemnly. Her mother lays lifeless inside the casket, hands crossed over her chest, looking peaceful. Her father, Jude, is hunched beside her silent tears running down his face. The priest drones on in the background, signing her mother praises and testifying what an amazing woman she was.  
Lucy wants to scoff. The priest didn’t know the half of it. Her mother was an amazing woman, but not in the way the priest deigned her to be. She wasn’t amazing because of her service to the community or how actively she participated in church. Her mother care deeply for everyone and thing around her. She saw good when no one else did. She taught Lucy that good could always come from bad.  
Lucy wants to believe in her mother even now, but doesn't know how. How could any good come from this? Why, if life was so precious, did her mother take her own? What was she missing? Lucy thinks back on her mother who was always smiling. She didn’t understand. Her mother had always been full of life, smiling, helping people when she could, and giving advice to those who needed it. She was such a happy selfless person. So, why would she do something as selfish as taking her own life? Lucy realizes with a start how angry she is at her mother. The anger boils under the surface. Her mother had left her alone. Did she not realize how much Lucy needed her?  
Lucy is pulled from her thoughts by her father, who stands up next to her. So lost in her thoughts she didn’t hear the end of the priest’s speech. Lucy stands next to her father readying herself for the onslaught of condolences they were about to receive. She knew the well wishers meant well, but Lucy couldn’t take the pity she saw in their eyes. She stands quietly next to her father as each person comes pass. For the most part she tunes them out, which is just as well since they mainly talk to her father. She just wants this to be over. She snaps back to reality when she, herself, is addressed. The man in front of her wears a dark suit like the rest of the funeral goers, but his hair is a startling dark blue contrasting with the others in their company. His right eye is covered with a seemingly ornate red tattoo. Something tugs at her memory, from her past as a child. Lucy shakes off the feeling and straightens up listening to what he has to say. “I am very sorry for your loss, your mother was truly one of a kind. She has helped a lot of people and I hope her legacy can continue on.” He claps Lucy on the shoulder in a familiar gesture before he moves on. Nothing he said is news to her, but there was something about his demeanor that made Lucy listen to his words instead of drowning them out. Maybe because there wasn’t pity in his eyes when he looked at her, instead she saw her own grief reflected back. The entire interaction puzzled her, but she soon forgot as the new person came into view. She turned back into herself and let the rest of the people pass.  
Before she knew it she was back in the their family car and off towards their house. She planned to sleep for a long while when they got back. She honestly just wanted to forget the entire day had even happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review.


End file.
